


WHY Tim is NEVER Playing Truth or Dare with Bart again

by Crimson5Drake



Series: Supernatural College!AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Impulse (Comics), New Teen Titans, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Can somebody please help me?, DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHO CHANGED ME???, Do you know where your monster is?, Don't go into the woods after dark, I swapped spit with a monster, Not of my own free will, Now to clean this monster spittle off me, Please make sure that it isn't your monster lurking in the woods, That's a serious question, Tim Drake is never playing truth or dare with Bart Allen ever again, Truth or Dare, answers, are nice, please and thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson5Drake/pseuds/Crimson5Drake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is NEVER playing Truth-or-Dare with Bart again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHY Tim is NEVER Playing Truth or Dare with Bart again

**Author's Note:**

> When your friends dare you to spend the night in the creepy forest that's on the school grounds, say no. Don't ask questions, just say no. It's better that way. And safer. And it saves you so much pain in the long run.

College AU Part 2: The Night Before

Alternatively titled: Why Tim never want's to play Truth-or-Dare with Bart or Gar ever again.

 

“When your friends dare you to spend the night in the creepy forest that's on the school grounds, say no. Don't ask questions, just say no. It's better that way. And safer. And it saves you so much pain in the long run.”

 

Tim tapped the metal ball of his tongue piercing against his front teeth in annoyance. It was Bart's turn again and he knew exactly what that meant. Truth or Dare with Bart and Garfield almost always turned out bad for Tim, even though ninety percent of the time, he chose truth. Tim didn't want to go through the disastrous events that result from choosing dare. Honestly, if there was a single game with a single group of people that could bring on the end of the world, it was this game with this group right here.

Bart snapped his emerald gaze to Tim's pretty blues. “Tim, truth or dare?” he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. It wasn't the first time that Tim found himself wondering if there was any pixie blood, _any at all_ , in the Allen bloodline or if it was just a Bart thing.

Tim sat in silence. He wasn't contemplating. Oh no. He stopped doing that a long time ago. He knew exactly what he was going to choose, he was just prolonging his inevitable doom. Every question from Bart or Gar thus far had had something to do with his feelings for Jason: _When did they develop, if he wanted to kiss him, where their first ideal place for sex would be, WHY he liked Jason, what MOST he like about Jason..._ In all honesty, if Tim was going to contemplate anything it would be where the hell to hide Bart's body and what excuse to give to his parents, Wally, and Dick—Garfield was just following Bart's lead since they were teammates.

No, Tim was done choosing truth. He was going to choose dare and be done with it this time, and if it came right down to it, Tim had the perfect dare for Bart in mind, if the need for it actually arose. The dare involved knocking on a certain dorm room door and kissing whichever roommate opened the door first. And then running, of course. A kiss-and-run was the perfect dare for Bart, in Tim's opinion. He'd just have to apologize to whichever roommate ended up getting kissed. Although, Tim knew Dick would have fun with blackmail if it happened to be Wally who opened the door. Tim would be rolling because that image would be **priceless**. “Dare,” he answered finally, a smug smirk on his face. “But I do have to warn you. If you go with the predictable, I have the perfect dare to counter with.”

Bart's goofy grin quickly rivaled Tim's in way of smugness. He laughed, but it wasn't a sound any of the others were familiar with. It was cold and sounded almost tinny like the dorm room suddenly had horrible sound quality or something. He removed his gaze from Tim and instead laid it on Conner. “This isn't a team dare. It's only for Tim.” He didn't remove his eyes from Kon as he spoke, even though what he had to say next was directed at Tim. It was as if he was gauging Kon's reaction. “I dare you to explore the forest tonight. After the game.”

Tim blanched, silently wondering if maybe the young vamp needed to feed. _So much for predictability._ Tim felt Kon stiffen next to him and even Garfield looked thrown off guard by his partner's complete 180. _And alone? What the hell?_ “I hear it's haunted. I want deats.”

Tim and Kon both scoffed at that statement. They exchanged looks and they both looked back at Bart like he was crazy. Tim spoke up. “Why does everybody on campus have this delusion that the woods are haunted? That's crazy. I don't see why everybody thinks that they're not human because they go this school. They go to this school **because** they _aren't_ human. If you look at the records, few humans go to this school. I just happen to be one of those few.” He looked at Gar. “You had a transfusion of alien blood.” His gaze turned to Kon. “You _are_ an alien.” And lastly, Bart. “And you're half-vampire. Who probably hasn't fed in a few days given the dare you just gave and the tone you gave it in.” He took in a much needed deep breath. “But sure, yeah. I'll go for your crazy dare. I don't know what kind of animals lurk in that forest, but, yeah, sure, why not? Send in the defenseless human. I have more tricks up my sleeve than you will ever know about.”

“Only animals huh?” Bart countered, eyes still dark. “You know Wally and I don't feed off the animals on campus, so why are there all these stories about animals disappearing and students finding animal corpses on campus.” His expression lightened and a grin appeared on his lips. I think I even remember hearing about a unicorn being found on campus one year.” Gar's eyes lit up at the mention of the unicorn.

Tim eyed the younger kid for a moment and then glared at Bart, a hand on his hip, each word he spoke dripping in exasperation. “We don't have unicorns on campus. You know that.”

Garfield seemed plussed*, even pleased, by the whole unicorn business. He didn't even seem put off by the fact that Tim had just said that unicorns didn't hang out on campus. “They do exist,” he awed, eyes wide and unfocused.

“There is nothing supernatural living in these woods,” Conner added, reinforcing Tim's latest rant. He didn't typically like taking sides when Bart and Tim got into spats, but Kon agreed with Tim ten thousand percent on this topic. The campus forest wasn't haunted, end of story.

“Oh yeah?” Bart pushed, a twisted smile playing on his lips. Instantly, he was standing in front of Tim who was still sitting down. “I dare you to _prove it_ ,” he demanded, leaning down and poking a finger in Tim's chest.

Tim stared up at Bart and slowly stood up, never breaking eye contact with the smaller boy. “I will,” Tim growled quietly, staring him dead in the eye. He was quite done with all this nonsense. He walked around the room, gathering things and changing his clothes as he did so. He didn't explain himself to the others as he held his coat in his arms and stalked out of his room, wordlessly abandoning the game.

Tim would prove to Bart that the forest wasn't haunted. He shivered as he stepped out of the dorm building and into the cool October night air. He shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket, keeping a tight grip on his winter coat. Even if it meant he got sick because he spent the night in the cold. He cast a glance around the abandoned campus. Why of all nights did Bart give him this dare on a new moon? Tim would have liked having some moon light to see, but _okay, this would work. It's not like there was any other option._ He wasn't going to chicken out and give Bart the satisfaction of seeing him scared. No, he did a lot of his other living in the dark. Why should this be any different?

Tim found himself a good vantage point among the forest trees. He climbed a tree and found a thick, sturdy branch to perch on. The first few hours went by and he got board easily. At various times, Tim found himself hanging from the branch by his knees. It was a good way to keep himself awake. He had brought out an energy drink but it was only one and he'd already drank it within the first few hours of being outside.

Tim almost fell backward off the branch he had been perching on when he heard a noise that startled him awake. He looked around and didn't see anything but he landed on the hard ground below with a noise that happened to be the wind being knocked out of him. His head was throbbing but that was the least of his worries because he was now being pinned to the ground with his wrists being held above his head. Hot breath was caressing his face as nimble fingers played with his clothes. He felt his shoes being removed, but Tim knew that both hands were otherwise preoccupied, because one was still keeping his wrists held quite firmly above his head and the second was currently playing with the hem of his pants.

Tim's head was swimming slightly, but he rationalized with himself that it was most likely just a foot. Tim wasn't about to take a chance with anything though. He brought his head up and smacked it into the head above his own with a sickening crack. Tim disabled the attacker looming above him and flipped things around so he was sitting on top. He heard hissing, felt limbs thrashing, saw glowing red eyes, felt something trying to sneak down the back of his jeans, and he was also hyper-aware that his attacker just nearly headbutted him in all the thrashing and was going to try again.

Tim blocked with his arms and he yelped when his attacker bit his wrist and clung on. Reflexively, Tim rammed his attackers head back into the ground. Hands continued to flail and Tim felt claws on his back. He gasped and yelled, trying and failing to remove his wrist from his attacker's mouth. It was as if they were suctioned together.

While he was distracted by the pain, Tim's attacker took advantage of the situation and flipped him back on his back. Black clouded Tim's vision momentarily and when he came back to he found lips on his own. His gasp and scream was muffled by the lips on his. He tried to pull away but his attacker matched all his movements. He tried to slap his attacker across the face but mid-swing, his wrist was grabbed, a spike of pain coursing up his arm which made him pull away. Tim pushed into the lips that were on his and sat up and pushed his attacker down so he was on his back. His attacker flipped him back on his back and Tim kept the momentum going until they were rolling around the forest floor fighting for dominance.

Somewhere along the line of fighting to get away, Tim ended up rolling them into a tree. Quite hard, he might add. He couldn't make a sound because all the air had been pushed out of his lungs on contact. His vision went double and that was the last thing that happened before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> * Plussed - The opposite of "nonplussed". I had Dick moment.
> 
> Up next: Details stating how Tim got from the forest back to his room.


End file.
